1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module mounted on an vehicle, and a method to indicate a moving guide line using the same; and, more particularly, to an automobile camera module and a method to indicate a moving guide line using the same, which can display a rear photography image and a guile line image stored divided according to a steering angle of a vehicle's handle in an overlay scheme when the vehicle moves in reverse, and thus provide a guide line for the actual rear situation, so that the vehicle's driver can easily back-in park.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle has been recently developed to provide traveling performance safety and various conveniences. A number of sensors are provided inside or outside of the chassis so that it is possible to sense the external surrounding environment even in the vehicle.
As one of the safety and convenience systems, parking assistant systems have been provided to prevent an accidental collision that may occur during traveling, in which a camera is mounted on the front or the rear of the vehicle to display an external image on a monitor when the vehicle enters a side street, or moves in reverse for parking.
In particular, side mirrors and room mirrors mounted inside or outside of the vehicle are mostly used at the time of back-in parking. However, blind spots exist despite the fact that the vehicle is equipped with the side and room mirrors, so that the vehicle's driver cannot recognize an obstacle that is located a short distance away the rear of the vehicle.
In order to solve this problem, a technology has been developed to help a driver back-in park conveniently or backward-move easily through an image displayed on the monitor as an assistant means. Herein, the image is photographed by the camera mounted on the rear of the vehicle.
However, only with a simple image provided from the camera that photographs the rear of the vehicle, it is difficult to estimate a vehicle trace, and to obtain information regarding distance from a rear obstacle. Further, there is caused optical illusion phenomenon in which the photographed rear obstacle is visually perceived to be at a location that is farther than a location where the rear obstacle is actually located.
In order to solve such a problem, a luxury vehicle is provided with a function for displaying an image photographed by a camera together with a vehicle traveling trace, thereby allowing the driver to estimate a direction in which the vehicle moves, which helps an inexperienced driver or an aged driver back-in park easily.
However, a scheme for providing a rear image together with the vehicle traveling trace has a problem in that because the trace is displayed by different angles of view changed depending on a location where the camera is mounted, the vehicle traveling trace displayed on the photographed image should be newly set through a CPU every time angles of view are changed.
Further, since an estimated traveling trace with which the image photographed by the camera mounted on the vehicle is additionally provided is mostly displayed to have a linear shape that gets narrow toward the rear side, it is difficult to display a traveling trace of the actual vehicle that backward-moves at various angles.
Furthermore, in order to additionally provide a rear traveling trace to the image photographed by the camera mounted on the vehicle, the vehicle is required to be equipped with a separate trace generation device, and a separate CPU. Herein, the separate trace generation device generates a traveling trace including calculated traveling ranges, and the separate CPU is used to overlap the generated traveling trace with an image photographed by the camera and output the overlapped image. Therefore, there are problems such as complex device configuration, and increase in manufacturing costs.